Ever the Same
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: Just let me hold you as your falling apart. Just let me hold you and we'll all fall down. Reefie


A/N: I woke at midnight with a itch to write and Rob Thomas playing loudly on my speakers. He and Matchbox 20 have songs that inspire Reefie oneshots from a Yuffietine Princess. So I recommend listening to the songs Ever the Same and Little Wonders by Rob Thomas and Bright Lights by Matchbox 20 while reading this. But then again this was written at one am, but it was checked three times for errors. :)

* * *

Ever the Same

_Just let me hold you as your falling apart. Just let me hold you and we'll all fall down._

_[Reefie]_

_Dedicated to: Skeksis Pan, who I have talked to over the past few days and inspired this idea in multiple ways._

* * *

Reeve watched as people fluttered in and out of his office. They dropped off paperwork, letter, packages, favors, money for the WRO, and files from different divisions.

Reeve, while working and at work, was normally very professional, very focused, calm, composed, and kept his mind off his 'private matters'. However today was different. Very different.

She was coming today.

When she got in it was her duty to come straight to his office.

He wanted to tell her…tell her…how amazing she made him feel.

The intercom clicked and a raspy voice was heard over the speaker, "Your Director of Espionage is here. Can I send her in now, or would you like her to wait a few moments, sir?" The woman, his secretary, obviously knew.

He pressed the red button with his index finger and sighed, "No, Laura, you can send her in now." He released the button and quickly fixed his suit and tie. He at least wanted to try to look professional, even though he felt like a teenage boy.

He then looked back down at his paperwork and waited for the door to open. He heard a shuffle outside the door and then felt a swift change in air pressure. She was here. She was in his office. He looked up from his work and saw only a shroud of his favorite director.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked painfully.

Reeve winced and decided that it would be best to start with business first, "The tapes you brought back from the trip to Icicle Inn from your trip with your team were very valuable. They were tapes on Jenova. It is a fantastic find, well done!" He praised her.

She looked at him sternly and sighed, "I'm resigning, and starting today I will no longer be with the WRO." Then she sadly looked at the floor and continued shuffling her hands and feet at random intervals. "Give my position to Vincent. Gaia knows he needs a job."

Reeve wanted to slam his hands on his desk and demand an explanation, but instead he folded his hands neatly and asked, "Why?"

She choked back a sob and shook her head, "Reeve…I…"

His heart broke, "You can tell me anything and I will not get mad, Yuffie." He said giving her a small smile.

Yuffie nodded and then spoke, "You won't think I'm less of a ninja because of it?"

She was scared that this, what ever it may be, would belittle his thoughts of her. He gave her a small smile and a nod, "I promise I won't think less of you."

Yuffie bit a nail, "Reeve, I'm scared, I'm so scared." She stated this meekly.

She was scared. "Why are you so scared, Yuffie?" She turned away from him and her shoulders slumped and small sobs began to wrack her body. He couldn't take it, he stood up. He wanted to rush to her side and condole her, but he chose to slowly walk towards her. "I'm here, Yuffie." He stated getting closer, "You can tell me anything."

She turned to him, now with a tear stained face, "My old man…" A sob, " My dad, Reeve." She corrected herself after the sob, "He's dying. My dad is dying!" She wailed, "I'm scared to be alone!" She hugged her arms around herself.

Reeve then grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into an embrace, which she welcomed and fell into. "Shhh." He soothed gently, "Let it go, I've got you. You won't be alone, I've got you."

"Who will be with me when I have to go home? I have to rule Wutai!" She cried into his chest.

"Me," He said softly into her neck, "Just let me hold you, just tell me everything you want me to be." He said confessing, "And, Yuffie, by god I'll give it to you."

"No!" She cried. "I won't let you give all this up, just because my father is dying and I'm scared to be alone!"

She shook her head and pushed him away, "I won't let you!"

Reeve then reached over, grabbed one of her hands, and laced fingers with her as he brought his other hand under her chin. He slowly lifted her chin until his brown hues met metallic silver ones.

"I'd give it up willingly, Yuffie." He paused, "Just to see you smile, hear your laugh, and to help you." He said quietly.

She shook lightly at the words, "Why? You don't owe me any favors." It was true he owed her no favors, though he felt he owed her the whole world.

He laughed lightly at her question, "No, no…Yuffie this is what people do when they love someone. When they love someone very much."

"You…love…me?" She asked now a new stream of tears coming from her eyes. He nodded and she crashed into his chest, "I don't understand how…"

"That's how love works. It's irrational, but a feeling in you, a feeling in me, it's a feeling that is ever the same."

She smiled. Reeve laughed lightly and smiled back down at her in return.

He did not know if she loved him in return or not, but they made a silent pledge that day to each other. A pledge to be together and to help each other.

That alone was enough for Reeve, just to be with her…because…one day…

She would love him back.

Ever the same.

* * *

Read?

Review!

--

Always,

Sera Leine


End file.
